


put your faith in destiny [not yourself]

by edlington (stealingtime)



Series: Madokastuck Oneshots [1]
Category: Homestuck, Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Crossover, Gen, God Tier, Madokastuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 12:17:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1428169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stealingtime/pseuds/edlington
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five girls play a dangerous game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	put your faith in destiny [not yourself]

**MΔID**  
_they wait for she who would breed daisies out of the dead lands_  
-  
You don’t know what you did to deserve this burden.  
(it will be fun! trust me, guys!)  
You’ve lost everything to this maze of medicine and candy.  
(bebe won’t hurt me, she loves me!)  
You can’t keep being bright and bubbly anymore.  
(i’m more powerful now guys, i can help out more!)  
You can’t make anymore light, not right now.  
(i can literally make light, how cool is that?)  
You used to be made of light, but now…  
It’s more like you’re made of darkness.

**WI✞CH**  
_they wait for she who would bind time itself to her soul_  
-  
You didn’t want this burden.  
(I don’t know, Mami. I don’t like the look of this game.)  
You can’t find yourself amongst the toy soldiers and darkness.  
(I don’t trust that Kyubey, or Bebe for that matter.)  
You can’t rewind time any more.  
(I feel different. More powerful, more in control.)  
You can’t see her die again, not again.  
(I can control time. I think that it’s pretty cool, actually.)  
You used to have all the time in the world, but now…  
It’s more like time is running out.

**KN↑GHT**  
_they wait for she who would extinguish candles whilst fanning a flame_  
-  
You welcomed this burden.  
(i’m with Mami-senpai this looks hella rad)  
You can only see him among the scrawled music notes and empty seats.  
(what is your damage homura? kyubey and bebe are awesome)  
You don’t know if you can breath anymore.  
(this outfit is hella cool but not my thing tbh)  
You would sacrifice your final breath for him- no, for her.  
(i can totally fly its freakin cool)  
You used to feel like you could breath underwater, but now…  
You feel like you’re drowning.

**R✹GUE**  
_they wait for she who would take from the heart and give to others_  
-  
You don’t really think of it as a burden.  
(r u all ready 4 this thing its gonna rock)  
You are soaring through the halls of the church filled with poison.  
(lol sayaka did u see wat i wrote on ur walls ps its about bebe ;D)  
You can’t keep giving your heart away like this.  
(omg gUYS i have a rad outfit and cool as shit powers #slay)  
You can't give any more, not without running out yourself.  
(wow i can make people happy and stuff at will cool)  
You used to feel like your heart was about to burst, but now…  
You just feel like it’s empty.

**MUSⓔ**  
_they wait for she who would lift the burden of the gods_  
-  
You accepted this burden as it was.  
(☆ i guess i can play! i’m not very good at games though ☆)  
You danced through the halls of stars and frogs.  
(☆ i like bebe, and kyubey has been nothing but helpful! ☆)  
You feel as if the space around you is trying to suffocate you.  
(☆ wow! i feel super powerful, like i could change the world with a blink! ☆)  
You can't save them all.  
(☆ hehe, kyubeysprite is helping with the frogs! ☆)   
You used to feel so alone in space, but now…  
Now it’s crowded, and you don’t know if you can handle it.

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is dedicated to my moirail, emery B)  
> rademery.tumblr.com


End file.
